Corat Damar CP
Corat Damar is different from the canon version of Legate Damar. Damar was the Commander of the Warship Prakesh. Having helped his people through two wars with the Romulans, he remained as First Legate until 2398 when he was relieved of his position after the death of his wife Questa. He is currently presumed dead by his family after a war with the Mirror Universe. Corat lives under an alias Corat Lakar. Background Information He grew up in a small, middle-class household, unusual for Cardassian society. Though his parents did not have much they encouraged him to join the military where he met Gul Dukat, skyrocketing him into the position of Legate many years later. His parents also both died relatively young in Cardassian standards, however the cause of their death is unknown due to Corat's disposition on his early childhood. He explained briefly: "Do you know what my father did?" Damar asked? "The great Torel Damar Sr? He was a fisherman, plain and simple. My mother worked as a seamstress for a local tailor where he brought his old clothes because he couldn't afford nice ones" ''(Post 12148).'' Personal Life Afon Makla (2393; 2397-Current): After meeting during an excursion to get a gift for one of his wives, Damar grew an attraction to the young woman. Because she didn't know who he was, there was something refreshing about their interaction. Even after she knew who he was, they continued to see each other - Corat having it in mind to make her a third wife. Later that year, Corat decided to try again with his family and broke up with Afon. Corat was reacquainted with her again after his son Kegen began to ate. In close proximity to Afon the tension snapped and she left Kegen for his father. When Corat went missing in 2398, Kegen pressed and was married to Afon only for her to realize Corat was still alive. The marriage was annulled but she conceived a child which she surrounded to Kegen when he was born. She continues to date Corat under his alias Corat Lakar. Previous Spouse(s) Hara Illian Corat met his first wife, Hara Illian, while serving on Terok Nor during the Occupation. Pursuing the older woman led to a competition until they finally agreed upon marriage. Waiting approximately two years to have their first child, both were in better positions financially when their daughter was born. Sadly, Corat was left a widower in early after the tragic death of his wife in a shuttle accident. They had one child together. Amity Liu Corat met his second wife, Amity Liu, during his rotations with the now Federation Deep Space Nine and she was serving drinks at Quarks Bar. A romance soon spurred and they were married within the year. Sometime later, she became pregnant. During the Dominion War, their marriage dissolved due to long distances and Corat's affair with his nanny, Questa. Bitterness has waned between them now, however for a long time the divorce was anything but amicable. They had two children together. Talia Sarex Corat met his third wife, Talia Sarex nee Evek, as an arranged marriage. They were married and she quickly gave birth to their two children. Eventually, Talia began to have an affair of her own with a guard by the name of Bentin Sarex. She confronted Corat about a divorce, which he granted, if she gave up all her rights to Torel, while he gave up all his to Mayana. Talia is still married to Bentin. In CP, Corat regained his rights to Mayana and took her back under his care. They had two children together. Vessa Zoren Corat created his fifth wife by using Questa's alternate identity. After a long stint in the mUniverse, Corat had no other choice but to wipe his lovers memories, however he took liberties and made her think she was his wife by the name of Vessa Zoren. Eventually, Questa's husband at the time, Shawn Munroe CP discovered the truth in time to bring her home with him and separate the Cardassian couple. They had no children together. Questa Corat met his sixth wife, Questa Damar CP, during the Cardassian Occupation of Terok Nor. While she was his sixth wife, she was his second and most powerful love. Questa and Gweni often get along very well and are fiercely jealous of other women Corat associates with. Unknown to Corat she has been having an affair with long time friend Avarin Indus CP, however in 2393 she asked permission for an open marriage and it was granted under the idea he could take on a third wife. Questa as assassinated in 2397 by mKhoal Pardek during the ceremony for Richardson wedding. They have ten children together. Gweni Korinas Corat met his fourth wife, Gweni Damar CP nee Korinas, through a marriage arrangement. Though only out of obligation he came to love Gweni and continues to have children with her into future plots. Her relationship with Questa was a turning point for Corat, changing his behaviour and attitude on women, making him a better man, lover and husband all at the same time. She is 31 years younger than her husband. Gweni has an open marriage with Corat, having a lover named Brodel Kassat. They divorced in 2398 soon after the death of Gweni's co-wife. Gweni and Corat have had six children together. Children Corat had one child with Hara Illian named Cydja Munroe. Drifting apart after Hara's death, Corat had little to do with Cydja's upbringing. Please see link for more information. Corat had two children with Amity Liu including Hayden Liu CP and Soliel Liu. As they are estranged from the family, he has had little contact with them for the majority of their lives. Please see links for more information. Corat had two children with Talia Evek including Mayana Damar and Torel Korinas. Torel was adopted by his grandfather and subsequently changed his last name. Please see links for more information. Corat had ten children with Questa including Madi Damar CP, Suni Maddix, Ani Damar, Aimi Damar, Gwen Damar, Vasti Damar, Diori Damar CP, Korina Damar CP, Cana Damar and Nila Damar. Please see links for more information. Corat had six children with Gweni Korinas including Kegen Damar CP, Lana Damar, Aarix Damar CP, Yorkin Damar CP, Corat Damar, Jr. CP, Quin Damar. Please see links for more information. Corat raised a son, Rrin Damar, believing it is his own, however, the true father is Avarin Indus. Please see link for more information. Grandchildren For a complete list please see Damar Grandchildren CP. Retirement When Corat was presumed dead in January, 2398 he continued in the mUniverse. When he returned, only Yorkin Korinas was aware of his return. He took on an alias named Corat Lakar and used several savings accounts around the Union to support his name. Buying a private cabin property in Culat, he no longer has a job with income, but often helps at his girlfriends veterinary clinic or as a Corat Damar impersonator - appealing to his strange sense of humour. Military Service Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2346-2350, Corat enrolled into security and engineering, graduating with a specialized degree in computer security. Rank History: D'ja: 2350-2355 ** Gor: 2355-2358 ** Kara: 2358-2362 ** Gil: 2362-2366 ** Glinn: 2366-2374 ** Gul: 2374-2374 ** Legate: 2374 - 2398. Canon vs. ST_deep_space_9 Because of Damar's obvious death in the canon version of events, some creative thinking had to be done to hold true to how things played out, as it was crucial role in winning the war, but to have Damar alive to play. To fix this, we assumed that Section 31 knew that the real Damar would never turn, going to the mirror universe to switch out the Legate. Therefore, the Legate Damar seen in the DS9 series after he assumed Legateship was really mCorat Damar. No one was the wiser and the real Damar continued to live in the mUniverse until he was needed, coming back and reclaiming the glory that was truly his counterparts. Mirror Universe Corat has had strong connections with the Mirror Universe, both by choice and not. Spending nearly a year there, he produced a daughter with his ex-wife, Amity's, counterpart, as well as developed a penchant for homosexuality. Mini-saga's between Damar and those he met in the mUni have continued to plague him throughout his life, mainly involving the sinister plots of mEron Bern and mCydja Damar. Currently, he utilizes the mUniverse as an alternative resource to mining dilithium, sending long time friend, Eron Bern CP to oversee the developments. This relationship was discontinued after a rift in their friendship. In 2398, Corat was taken back into the mirror universe. Once again beside mEron Bern and plotted to have mEron assassinated in 2398, turning mCelar Bern against his father. Category:Katrina's Character Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Cardassian Military Category:Command Category:Canon Character Category:CP Double Profile Category:First Generation Category:April Category:2331 Category:All Characters